Consanguinity Edict
by Saendie
Summary: A Yugioh & Code Lyoko Crossover. Mokuba is tired of waiting for Seto to help with Noa and X.A.N.A has plans for Noa as well. See what happens when these two worlds join together. Please review.


**Consanguinity Edict**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh / Code Lyoko Crossover fic.**

**By Saendie**

_Yes, it's a crossover fic and I am going to be using the French and Japanese versions of the characters. This story takes place about two years after the end of Yu-Gi-Oh and since it's like pulling teeth to get the French episodes of Code Lyoko, I am stuck with the American dub and anything I can find online about the French version, thus this takes place around episode 46 of Code Lyoko. Also, I don't know if Boulogne-Billancourt is where Code Lyoko is set, but it sure does seem like it, so I'm going with that._

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, Yu-Gi-Oh, or the ring tone 'Eternal Snow' from Full Moon O Sagashite.

**Chapter 1: Renewed Spirit**

6:00am France

False dawn cast a gray glow over the land with most of the young occupants in the city of Boulogne-Billancourt still in their beds. In the large patch of land known as Kadic Academy, the school was mostly quiet except for a few early staff and cleaning crew. Even the dormitory that sat upon the woodlands was still. However, across a nearby river, in an abandoned factory, there was a computer that never rested. It was never turned off and no one dared, for a life hung in the balance and very few even knew that detail.

In the lowest level of the factory was a forbidden room where the heart of the computer was situated. The complex machinery hummed with power as it continued to calculate plan after plan, discarding almost all of them as they came up. This computer was called X.A.N.A and it knew that time was running out for it to continue to operate. The life it bound would only be held captive for so long and that was its only ace. There was no safety net...once the girl found the anti-virus then it would be over. X.A.N.A would lose everything and be shut down. So the computer continued to seek a way to remain operating and complete its ultimate task.

Even computers get frustrated though. They give you the Blue Screen of Death, Error 51246887, Bandwidth Exceeded and 404 Forbidden. X.A.N.A needed a new idea, a fresh source of inspiration, so it tapped into the internet. The net was a wild territory with no barriers, but was so vast and unregulated that even X.A.N.A was wary of venturing too far. It used to have connections to other networks long ago, when it was in its prime and being used the way it ought to be. But those connections were severed one by one until X.A.N.A was alone. Seeking an old site, the super computer ventured back to the last location a powerful connection was once at. Errors swirled around the webspace, which was what X.A.N.A had grown used to seeing, but there was something else as well.

Probing further, it found a different sort of entity that resembled both human and computer. A program similar to Aelita, but it was more flawed. Pieces were missing and the program was erratic. X.A.N.A was ready to dismiss it and move on when the program seemed to operate again. Foreign code was aimed towards X.A.N.A and the super computer began to formulate a new plan. It could use this program, but once it activated the tower, the humans would jump right in and input the Lyoko code to just shut it down once more. However…

X.A.N.A turned its symbol form to face the humanoid program, the center circle glowing as it created a connection with the new being. /Give me a Code./

Violet eyes opened to view the golden symbol that spoke to him and it took a second for him to realize that he was expected to respond. /Code/

The symbol slowly went in a circle around the boy's form and repeated itself. /Give me a code. I can help you regain what you have lost. Pieces are missing from you, but I will make you strong./ The computer pressured the program before it. X.A.N.A was flawed in that it could not create new Codes, but seeking outside help was not forbidden. /A Code./

Noa Kaiba slowly reached out to touch the golden outline and said the first Code he could think of. X.A.N.A went to work right away, tucking the Code into its files in its private domain of Sector Five and whisking away Noa to Lyoko. The tower activated in the sector of ice, but X.A.N.A paid it no mind. This time it would not be so easy to just place the ordinary reset Code. The sun began to rise in Boulogne-Billancourt and the only warning anyone had to the impending danger was the quiet beeping of a laptop computer in a small dorm room.

2:00pm Japan

Domino High was in the lead by several points in the final part of the game and Jun Nanasawa had just acquired the soccer ball and was making his way to the goal. The crowd cheered for their teams during the energetic match, encouraging the group of teenagers to do their best and win. Mokuba Kaiba spotted Jun making his way towards him and got into position just as his team mate kicked the ball over. Skillfully accepting the ball before the opposing team even got a chance, Mokuba dribbled, then shot the ball right into the net to score another point.

Applause thundered from the stands as Mokuba slapped hands with his team mate and went back to his position on the terrain. There wasn't much time left in the game so the blue-eyed teen took a second to scan the seats on his team's side of the field.

Jounochi Katsuya was easy to spot with that wild thatch of blond hair, plus he was the loudest one cheering. Mokuba had to smile as he pushed a stray strand of black hair from his own face. It had only been recently that Jounochi had accepted the fact that his drunk father was hopeless and moved out. He now rented a room at the Kami Game Shop and lived with Yugi and his family. Yugi, of course, was right next to him. He and Mokuba had once been almost the exact same height, but after Atem had passed on, Yugi began to resemble the ancient Pharaoh more and more. But the feeling of loss the teen had felt once they returned to Japan from Egypt was still evident in Yugi's eyes. Jounochi moving into the household above the family shop had helped them both to learn how to heal their own personal wounds.

A surprise was next to Yugi though; Hiroto Honda was there with his wife Miho. The two actually came out to see his game! Honda, motivated after their return to Japan, sought to find the girl he never stopped loving. Miho-chan had moved from Domino not long before Duelist Kingdom and Honda's personality had changed, and not for the better. He would always be a true friend and companion, but he no longer held onto his dream of becoming a master cleaner and stepped down from being class president. His life was missing something important. No matter how hard Honda tried, he knew he would never be happy without Miho, so instead of going on to university with Yugi, Honda sought out his true love. Now married and expecting their firstborn, the two had everything going for them. Mokuba was glad for that…he had felt partially responsible for Miho leaving Domino after the Death-T. Back then…he had been such an evil little brat. Didn't care about anyone or anything, he only wanted to please his only family member. Mokuba had been just like…Noa.

"Mokuba! Look out!"

The shout startled the raven-haired teen out of his thoughts, but he wasn't fast enough to stop the ball from slamming right into his head. Stars exploded over his vision and the teenager felt himself falling, only to stop suddenly when a pair of strong hands caught him. Mokuba blinked and slowly looked up to see one of his bodyguards helping him back onto his feet. Ran was one of the new guards Isona was training to help watch over the growing Kaiba brother. Isona was finding it increasingly difficult to watch over both brothers and knew he would have to get help, but not just anyone would do, so he had gone on a worldwide search to locate someone who could do anything. From getting an entire city as a game arena to giving instructions on flying a jumbo jet, only the best would do as a personal guard for the Kaiba family.

It was then that Mokuba realized his pride had been more wounded than anything else, and the surrounding attention he was getting was becoming embarrassing. "I'm okay, you guys." He finally managed to get out and pull himself free of the circle of worry that had formed around him. After finally agreeing to sit out the rest of the game, the group moved away to let him have his space again with Ran taking his place on the sidelines once more. The teen pushed his braid from his shoulder to let it fall down his back as he watched the rest of the short game come to an end. His team won and he celebrated with them, but he couldn't stop thinking about Noa.

Jounochi climbed down the bleachers with the rest of his small gathering to talk to Mokuba afterwards, concerned about him getting nailed by the ball. "Nothing's broken?"

"No, I'm fine…something just crossed my mind." Mokuba gave one of his winning smiles to get them off his case over the injury. "It's not like I was hung from a helicopter again."

"Yeah, glad you stopped that habit." Jounochi teased him and ruffled the young man's hair. "Wish I could stay, but I have to get back to the shop." The blond apologized with a small bow before he took off with the rest of the exiting spectators.

Honda gave Mokuba a thumbs up when he saw him. "You're looking great, kid. Nice to see you're not a loner in school like your brother was."

Mokuba gave a smaller smile to them and reached up to rub at the small bruise that was starting to form from the hit he took. "Seto didn't want that either, that's why I'm on a sports team instead of at work with him. It's okay though, he's really busy with the new Duel Academy that he's putting together."

"Kaiba-kun is more excited about it than he'll let on. He always wanted a school where he could make the rules and have the final say." Yugi chimed into the conversation. His fashion style never changed over the years; it would always be leather, straps, and chains. "It's all he focuses on lately."

Miho gave Yugi a surprised look. "You keep in contact with him?"

"How can he make a Duel Academy without the King of Games as an advisor?" Yugi grinned, allowing himself a bit of showing off. "It'll be great when it opens, trust me."

Mokuba took a bottle of water from Ran as the small group spoke for a while together under the afternoon sun. Soon it was time for Mokuba to head home for a shower and homework, not to mention there was something he had been meaning to ask Seto about for a long time. Exchanging farewells, the younger Kaiba left with his body guard to the waiting limo and allowed himself take a look in the mirror. A big dark purple blotch had formed over his left temple but at least he could hide it with his bangs.

Settling back in the limo seat, Mokuba pulled out his cell phone and called his brother's number. Very few had Seto's personal cell phone number, it was only given to those he would actually talk to, so Mokuba knew that short of Seto being set on fire, he would answer it. Sure enough, after two rings, the deep voice of Seto Kaiba answered. "Kaiba here."

"Niisama, my team won the game today." Mokuba said cheerfully, starting the conversation on a bright note.

"Ran reported that you were struck with a soccer ball."

Mokuba groaned a little; Ran worked too fast. "I'm okay. No, I don't need to go to the Kaiba Medical Facility." He quickly added, knowing from previous experience that his brother tended to over react when he got hurt. If they didn't own their own medical office, their bills would probably bankrupt them by now. "Seto, I know you've been busy with the Academy, but...have you done anything about that project I discussed with you a long time ago?"

Several seconds passed after Seto Kaiba stopped typing on his keyboard to actually think about that one. The older teen opened up his planner and scanned back a few months to search for a clue as to what his brother was talking about, but couldn't find anything relevant. The Academy was the only project he had on file. "The…project?"

Mokuba played with the edge of the soccer uniform shirt. "The one to bring Noa back."

Seto nearly puffed up on his end of the line, going back to his typing. "Not this again, Mokuba…"

"You promised." Mokuba growled into the phone. "You promised you would work on a program to help bring him back to our world! He's still out there, Seto!"

Seto heard the mix of emotions in Mokuba's voice and spoke calmly to him. "Mokuba, I have a slightly better chance of making that happen than I would bringing our parents back. It's just not possible…and you must move on."

"Move on? I'm not the one who obsessed for years over winning a card game!" Mokuba shouted back. "Someone out there has to be able to help me, if you won't." With that, Mokuba snapped his phone shut and tossed it aside in the limo, ignoring it when it rang back. Curling up in his seat, Mokuba turned his hurt gaze out the window to glare at the world around him that refused to even try. Noa Kaiba's life had been stolen from him in a terrible car accident, then his soul had been trapped in a computer in a desperate attempt to save him. After an incredible adventure meeting this other Kaiba brother, Mokuba felt compelled to at least try, even if it was just an artificial body. Noa had wanted to live again so badly, even trying to take over Mokuba's own body to experience the real world once more. The pain Mokuba felt in Noa's heart when the boy gave up everything to let Mokuba take his own body again was enough to convince to take up the task. And now...all this time…Seto hadn't even researched it once.

"Just gotta do it myself." Mokuba resolved as he stepped out of the limo when it finally arrived at the Kaiba Manor. The sprawling estate was overkill for so few people to live there, but to keep up the Kaiba name, they held onto it. Upon entering the house, he found a freshly baked apple pie waiting for him. Mokuba's blue eyes narrowed at it. Seto had called ahead to have the staff get his favorite treat together for him as an apology. "I'm still mad." He said, taking the pie, and going upstairs to his rooms. It was time to hit the internet and start looking for clues to bringing someone to life from a virtual world.

Jeremie Belpois adjusted his glasses in the early morning as he opened up the laptop that he had set to alert him when X.A.N.A. had activated a tower. Getting the coordinates, the boy set to work getting dressed and grabbing his cell phone. "Always at the most inconvenient times." If they hurried, they could get this over and done with before their first class. Leaving his dorm room, Jeremie made his way down to where Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern shared their living space with a small dog named Kiwi. Kiwi always bothered Jeremie…there was just something about dogs that didn't sit well with him. Sure enough, as soon as Jeremie opened the door, Kiwi was right there to give him that 'How dare you come into MY territory!' glare and bark-a-rama of his. "Ta gueule." Jeremie scowled at the small dog and flicked on the light, causing the two humans to utter twin groans. "Wake up, X.A.N.A is starting early."

Ulrich moved his hand from his eyes and sat up, blinking them to adjust to the sudden onslaught of light. "I can't wait to shut that thing down… Whatever it is this time, we can handle it. Yumi stayed up very late last night studying, I don't want to bother her unless it's an emergency."

Jeremie yanked the blanket from Odd's bed, causing the blond to tumble out and onto the floor. Kiwi started barking at Jeremie again to show his displeasure at his master's undignified tumble, but Jeremie ignored the animal this time. "Get dressed. I'll wake Aelita and meet you two in the dorm lobby." With that, the brains of the group left the two warriors to prepare.

Getting to Aelita was not nearly as easy for Jeremie as it was to alert the other males. Boys were forbidden on the girl's floor during certain hours, and with it being so early, he was stuck outside the entrance door using his cell phone.

The tune of 'Eternal Snow' was what greeted Aelita when she returned from her morning shower. The pink haired girl was always a lover of super hot showers, so she tended to snag the facilities early enough in the morning to enjoy it for as long as she wanted. Of course, it caused classmates like Elisabeth 'Sissy' Delmas to go off on a tangent when her procrastinating self got up at the last minute to find nothing but cold water left. Picking up the phone, Aelita saw the image of Jeremie and quickly hit the 'talk' button. "Bonjour Jeremie. Comment allez-vous?" While listening to the boy's quick message, Aelita went around the room to gather her clothing and hung up when he was finished.

After a quick examination in the mirror, she pronounced herself ready and left her dorm room to meet with Jeremie and the others in the lobby. The boys were already joking around and treating it like any other day, but Aelita always found it awkward and actually difficult to joke and be playful. Getting used to the world of the living was something she was still adjusting to, and sometimes still yearned to return to being a computer sprite. Recently her confusion and distance to the others had grown, but she continued to hide these feelings as best she could. Putting on a smile, Aelita joined with her classmates and they headed out to the factory where X.A.N.A. was kept. Taking a rather unhygienic route through the sewers was never something she took a particular joy in; it was just downright gross. However, it was their only way of getting there in a timely manner and without being spotted. The private property of the factory had plenty of signs and fences to keep out trespassers but the group easily found their way across the bridge that spanned the river encircling the building.

Once they entered the run down structure, several ropes hung from the ceiling, of which the teenagers took delight in swinging down on Tarzan-style. It wasn't required, there were stairs, but it was just more fun this way. "You guys know the routine by now." Jeremie said as they entered the elevator to travel further down into the depths of the factory. At the first stop Jeremie exited the elevator to take a seat at the most complex command center in the world. The green-tinged light shined down on a chair connected to a circulating device that took the user to a computer with multiple monitors. Beside this sat a table showing a holographic projection of the land called Lyoko. Jeremie took his place in the chair and it immediately took him in front of the setup where he began assessing the situation.

Ulrich hit the button to take the rest of them down to the next level where three cylindrical chambers were vertically set in a triangle pattern in the middle of the room. Huge cables traveled up to the ceiling to connect to Jeremie's command center above them while others jutted to the walls, going who knows where. Short of Jeremie and Aelita, the rest of the warriors really had no idea how any of the technology in the building worked.

Jeremie placed his ear and mic piece in position as the computer scanned Lyoko and showed him where the activated tower was placed. "Looks like the tower is in the ice sector this time and since we're getting there so early, it should be no problem." He said confidently as the screen cleared and showed him the starting process of sending his friends to the virtual world. The blond selected each character card, then set on imputing the correct data and coding. "Scanner: Odd…Ulrich…Aelita. Virtualization." He saw the usual power drop with the systems going to near zero, then returning to full capacity. Three new images appeared on the map to Lyoko much to Jeremie's relief. They survived another journey to a world where the senses didn't exist and life paused for those that dared to venture.

Appearing as first mathematical outlines, then filled colors, the three French children became virtual sprites. Ulrich reached up and adjusted the headband around his forehead, then did a quick search of his person to find his usual black and yellow Japanese style outfit with the sword at his side. Odd was decked out in his own familiar purple suit while Aelita kept to her red and green elfin style. Not wasting any time for once, the trio set off right away through the artic wasteland towards the tower standing in the distance with the ominous red glow about it. Ulrich noticed something very unusual right away but kept silent until they were getting awfully close to the tower. "There's nothing to attack us."

Odd took a look around the frozen environment that surely would have had him shivering if he could feel the sense of cold. A thought prepared one of the arrows in the armaments of his wrist and the blonde fired a shot at a nearby ice structure, making it explode into harmless shards. Nothing moved. "Huh...what's going on? A trap?"

Ulrich unsheathed his sword when he felt the silence and lack of X.A.N.A encounters start to make him edgy. "Jeremie, is there anything on the monitor?"

Back in the real world, Jeremie had a very puzzled look on his face as he scanned the sector several times. "Nothing! It's as if X.A.N.A is ignoring us."

Odd shrugged and places his hands behind his head with a big grin on his face. "He knew we would just win. Again."

Aelita touched the base of the tower but there was also nothing wrong with it either. Using her power, the pink haired girl entered the activated tower and flew up the length to the top floor. Lights on the floor of the platform appeared and so did a large information screen. Placing her hand on the near transparent screen, it did a scan of her palm and recognized her as a familiar user. However, when Aelita typed in the normal Code, it flashed a red triangle at her. "What…" She entered "Lyoko" once more and it gave her the same error message. "Guys, it's not working."

Odd dropped the snowball he had been intending to shove down Ulrich's back, instead it fell onto the warrior's head. "What isn't working?"

Aelita entered the Code again and again, but it still came up with the same message. "The Code Lyoko isn't being accepted. I can't deactivate this tower." Her large eyes widened all the more as the screen flickered and instead of seeing lines of scaling code, the image of a boy took shape. He had wide violet eyes and two-toned green hair, the boy could not have been older than twelve by the look of his face. He brought up his hand and without warning, the hand came right through the screen reaching towards Aelita.

Aelita screamed and backed away quickly as the impossible happened: The boy pulled himself out of the information screen and stood before her transformed. As he had been coming through the screen, his form of a child in a simple white outfit to a teenager with an outfit worthy of Lyoko. Standing near the edge of the glowing platform, Aelita couldn't stop her body from shaking or the trembling in her voice. "A-are you…X.A.N.A?"

The teen was dressed in a Japanese warrior style and it was white with purple accents. Twin katanas were placed at his hip and on his tunic were two symbols Aelita couldn't understand. They were not computer code or really any pictures she had ever seen. The teenager stood tall and proud, looking down at the frightened girl. "Ore wa Noa des." With that, he lifted his hand once more and a blast of power sent her flying over the edge.

Jeremie jumped from his seat as alarms went off in the room. Error signs flashed and warning bells screamed at him as the entire Lyoko computer went into chaos. "Sacre bleu!" Jeremie couldn't even see what was going on with his friends with all the warning popups appearing. Panicking, Jeremie hit the emergency recall switch and forced his friends back from the virtual world.

In the room below, three pods opened with billowing smoke and revealed three stumbling and dazed children. Ulrich had to cover his mouth for a moment as the sudden shift made him want to be sick right then and there. "What…happened?"

Aelita rubbed her forehead and stepped out of the pod, her feet feeling as if they were heavy lead weights. "I think we have a very big problem."

To Be Continued…

_Okay, I must first say that I don't know fluent French or Japanese, so if I get anything wrong with the languages just forgive me and chalk it up to me being a fangirl. I do intend to actually finish this story as for once I know exactly how I want it to go. Yes, it will center around Mokuba going on his own adventure and discovering his own path. The main cast of both shows will be in this, of course, but it is a focus on Mokuba. So I hope you enjoy this story, review if compelled, and I hope you continue to read more in the near future._


End file.
